A Stranger In The Night
by Alex McFaff
Summary: A new Thief Lord has risen in Venice.Who could it be?Before the merrygoround. These characters are NOT MINE! Well, one is :D
1. A Stranger in the Night

Prosper sat on the pier, his legs dangling off the edge of the polished redwood. A cold breeze blew his brown hair back as he fiddled with his zipper. He shivered. After finally snapping the zipper back in place, he zipped his brown sweater up and leaned back on his hands, gazing up at the full moon.

A flicker of mystery was in the air, Prosper felt it. Fog escaped the boy's mouth as he let out a sigh, letting the sight of Venice at night seep through his body. As Prosper gazed at the city, his sharp eye caught something. A person. The only queer thing was, he-it-was standing on top of the theater that was actually running. Proper blinked, then squinted, looking again. The figure had a cape on-like Scipio-and when the figure turned it's head to the side, Prosper glimpsed a long stick-like thing on the figure's face.

_Just like Scipio._

Maybe it was Scipio. At first, Prosper was convinced, but when a gust of wind came again, Prosper could make out long hair billowing behind the figure's head. Prospers mouth dropped open. Then the figure turned around and leaped off of the building.

Prosper shook his head in confusion as he stood up.

_I didn't know Scipio had hair extensions!_

Prosper turned away from the glimmering water of Venice, and ran back in the direction of _The Stella_, listening to the echoes of his feet pounding on the wood that was standing above the magical water.


	2. A Mystery

Prospers feet pounded on the pale cobblestone of the streets or Venice, the light of the moon shining on his back. He passed the bakery, a jewelry store, and other familiar shops.

Soon he arrived at the empty town square. The haunting statues of different creatures stood on their stone slabs with the flicker of the stars making them seem alive. Prosper stopped in front of a mighty lion, panting. He bent down, putting his hands on his knees. He looked up at the statue and jumped as it's tail flicked. Prosper shook his head violently, then glued his eyes back on the lion's tail. The stone lay perfectly still.

_Okay, I must be sick tonight._

Prosper shrugged, desperately wanting to be back in the _Stella_. He put his plan in action, and began running again, trying not to look at any more statues. After a while, Prosper arrived in a familiar alley, where he slowed to walking speed. Prosper shoved his hands in his sweater pockets, again watching fog escape his lips. The alley was foggy itself, the cement slightly damp. He heard rats scurry around the trash cans, which made him wince inwardly.

He soon arrived at the _Stella_'s broken door. Nevertheless, the door had different slabs of wood hammered over where the holes used to be, courtesy of Mosca. He knocked hard, knowing the group might be watching one of Mosca's little theatricals.

The door swung open. Prosper looked ahead. Hmm. No one.

"Prop!"

Prosper looked down. Obviously! Think, Prosper!

"Bo!" Prosper had a stern look on his face.

"What?"

"I told you, never answer the door! Get Riccio or Mosca to do it!"

Bo frowned. "I knew it was you, anyway.", then he turned on his heels and took a turn on the hallway.

Prosper scowled, but stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He followed his little brother down the hallway, and turned the corner. Then, Prosper stood in the grand theater. The rows of faded red velvet seats were arranged in order, the old statues and paintings still guarding the place, and, most striking of all, the starry curtain of the huge stage. Prosper unzipped his jacket and hung it on the banister the group kept their sweaters on.

Scipio sat on the edge of th stage, digging through a black velvet bag. Prosper walked over to him. When Prosper stood hovering above the Thief Lord, Scipio turned his head to look in Prospers face.

"Good evening, Prop.", Scipio smirked, returning to his search.

Prosper rolled his eyes and sat down beside his companion.

"Scipio, were you above the _Grande Theater_ tonight?", Prosper asked.

Scipio looked up at Prosper comically. "No. The only one that was out tonight was you. Why?", Scipio asked, growing suspicious.

Prosper winced inwardly. "It's just that...I saw another Thief Lord."

Scipio threw his head back and howled with laughter. Prosper scowled. "It's not funny! I did! He-it-had a cape, and a long beak like you, I believe. But the thing was...", Prosper then examined Scipio's hair, which made the Thief Lord whack Prosper upside the head, "ouch! Anyway, the thing is...it had _hair_."

Scipio then looked at Prosper oddly. "Prop, maybe you should get some sleep. You need it."

"No, I don't! I'm not lying, Scip, I _saw_ it!"

"Okay, whatever.", Scipio then returned to his search, and didn't look back at Prosper. Prosper grunted and stood up, walking down the red carpet that was in the middle of the theater, insulted.


	3. A Needed Rest

Prosper sighed. Maybe Mosca or Riccio would believe him. Possibly Hornet? No, he had already made a fool of himself. The only person he could confide in was his little brother, but he was tired.

_Maybe Scipio's right. I just need rest._

Prop made his way to one of the secluded rooms in the theater, where blankets and air matresses were spread out along the floor. Prosper waked over to his bed and collapsed onto it, bouncing. He qroaned and crawled under the few blankets he had, and rested his head on his pillow.

Tomorrow he would go out into the town with Bo and look around. Bo liked the city, and so did Prosper. It would help him get his mind off of things.

Prosper closed his eyes and sighed softly, drifting into a deep, much-needed sleep.


	4. Gold Nuggets

Prosper woke early the next morning. Everyone was still asleep. Bo was breathing very softly, which meant he would soon wake up.

Prosper didn't want to wake his little brother, but he wanted to rise before everyone else so he didn't have to take anyone along with him and Bo. Prop crawled over to Bo's bed and gently shook him awake. His little brother's blue eyes opened and looked back at him groggily.

Prosper made a sign for Bo to follow, stood up, and walked out of the room.

Prosper walked down the red velvet carpet with his hands in his pockets. He hadn't slept well-he only thought about the second Thief Lord. Prosper sat in one of the seats at the end of the walkway to wait for Bo.

In a few minutes, his little brother came wandering out of the room, rubbing his eyes. He walked toward Prosper and met him at his seat.

"Prop, where are we going?"

"To the Town Square," Prosper replied, standing up.

"Why?"

Prosper pulled out twenty euros and showed it to his brother, whose eyes went wide.

"Where'd you get _that_?" Bo asked.

"A little something of Scipio's might be worth a bit."

"Prosper!" Bo hissed. "You _stole_ some of Scipio's treasures!"

"It was a small gold nugget, Bo. He won't notice unless you tell him. You wouldn't do that, would you?"

Bo folded his arms across his chest. The look on his face stated, _try me._

Prosper kneeled down beside his brother. "What if I told you we could spend it on sweets for all of us and a nice breakfast?"

The look disappeared from Bo's face.

"Let's go!" Bo whispered, running in the direction of the door.

Prosper followed, a grin spreading across his face.


	5. Sarafina

Prosper had to jog behind Bo to keep up with him

Prosper had to jog behind Bo to keep up with him. In what seemed like two minutes, they were standing in the town square. Prosper was out of breath and bending over, grasping his knees whilst Bo snuck to the bakery window and stared at the pastries.

When Prosper caught his breath, he stood to find Bo gone. He took in a sharp breath and was just about to call out when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ay! You again!"

Prosper spun around to face the bakery to see Bo standing in front of the window, his hands glued to the glass. Botticelli, the baker, was standing in the doorway, his roller in his chubby hands.

Bo's mouth opened, but nothing came out, so he closed it again.

"You and your little friends always polluting my shop! If you no have money, scatter!"

Prosper rushed over and stood beside his brother, reaching into his pocket.

"Sir, we have money," Prosper said, waving the bill in the air.

Botticelli scowled. "Fine. But don't stink up my bakery with your foul stench. What you wait for? You waste my time! In, in!"

Bo yelped and scurried inside wearily, Prosper at his heels. Botticelli grumbled something and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Prosper ordered two small freshly baked buns and paid, then him and his brother sat at one of the tables.

"Prop!"

Prosper looked up to see a sour look on Bo's face.

"What?"

"I can't eat this without milk."

Prosper sighed and stood and took a step towards the counter, reaching into his pocket. "Alri-_oof!"_

He rammed into somebody and toppled backwards, his money flying out of his hand. He heard a yelp and a small thud.

"I'm so sorry!" came a girl's voice.

Prosper groaned and looked up, only to be silenced. There, right in front of him, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was picking up some coins, her brown hair falling into her face.

"It-it's okay," he stammered, getting to his knees to help her. He ignored Bo's giggles and the stares of other people.

"I wasn't watching where I was going," she laughed, looking up at Prosper. His breath seemed to leave his lungs.

She had stunning brown eyes, which glittered with both amusement and apologetic-ness.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed back. She handed him the money. Prosper took it, his hand tingling as her skin brushed against his.

"What's your name?" he stammered dumbly. A surprised expression came onto her face, but she laughed it off.

"Sarafina," she replied. "But most people call me Sara."

Prosper nodded and smiled at her.

"And you?"

"Pardon?"

"What is _your_ name?"

Obviously, dummy.

"Prosper."

"Prosper," Sara repeated, smiling. "I like that."

Prosper smiled back, shoved his money in his pocket, and stood dumbly. "Here, let me help you up," he said, offering his hand. Sara smiled and grasped it. He gently pulled her to her feet, ignoring the crazy tingling.

"Thank you."

"Sure."

"Well, Prosper, it was nice to meet you," Sara smiled, tucking her glossy hair behind her ear.

"Same here," he waved as she walked away.

"See you later," she called as she stepped through the door. Prosper plopped back in his chair and watched her go.

"She was pretty," came Bo's voice.

"Mhmm," Prosper replied dreamily.

"But, uh, Prop?"

"Hmm?"

"You forgot my milk."


End file.
